


Cross-Purposes

by roseandheather



Series: Bittersweet And Strange [12]
Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the arguments he hates the most, he thinks. Written for a drabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross-Purposes

It’s the arguments he hates the most, he thinks. He hates seeing that defensive look on her face, caused by too many years of being dismissed and ignored, and hates even more that he was the one to put it there, and he can’t help but wince as she lands yet another verbal blow that hurts far more than it should.  
  
Then her face crumples. “I’m sorry,” she says, near tears. “I’m sorry, I –”  
  
“It’s all right, Barbara.” And it is. They’ve come so far. He has faith, in her, in them, and it’s enough.  
  
They'll find their way.


End file.
